The present invention relates to a protective jacket, for books and other printed materials, having a magnifying lens.
It is very difficult and inconvenient for people suffering from poor eyesight, especially middle-aged persons or senior citizens, to read small typeface. Particularly, almost all dictionaries and various kinds of guide books for travel, driving, cooking or the like contain typeface so small that people suffering from poor eyesight require magnification of the typeface in order to read it. Some maps also pose difficulties for many people, regardless of the state of their eyesight, because the scales employed by cartographers on a map to depict actual distances are sometimes necessarily large.